


Happiness is a Warm Blankey

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jamie loves her mama, Maggie is alone with Jamie for the first night in awhile, Mama and daughter time, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sleepy Cuddles, warm blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: An emergency call pulls Alex back to the DEO meaning Maggie is left in charge of bedtime for their five year old daughter, in other words new territory for the detective.





	Happiness is a Warm Blankey

“I’ll be back in a couple hours tops, are you sure you’ve got this?”

Maggie rolled her eyes for the fifth time since Alex’s phone had rang in the middle of movie night, Kara calling to tell her there was an alien emergency.

“Yes Ally I got this, she’s five she’ll probably crash before the movie is over. Go help your sister and I’ll see you when you get back.”

Alex smiled before pecking her wife on the lips.

“Okay, love you.”

Maggie returned the kiss smiling till her dimples popped.

“Love you too.”

Alex smiled peeking over her wife’s head at their daughter curled up on the couch fully engrossed in Cinderella while nuzzled into her favorite blanket. After another kiss Alex left closing the door behind her making Maggie sigh and head for the bathroom to begin preparing for bath time. By the time Maggie had the tub filled with warm water and some toys the movie was just getting over making her smile as she turned off the tv.

“Okay cub let’s get you in the bath.”

Jamie set her blanket on the couch and scrambled down giggling happily as she ran ahead of Maggie. After washing and rinsing the girl’s dark hair Maggie let her play with the bath toys while she grabbed a clean towel smiling at the scent of the Spring Breeze dryer sheets Alex picked and always used. After letting the water out of the tub and wrapping Jamie up in the towel kissing her cheek.

“Ready for pj’s?”

Jamie shook her head making Maggie raise a brow.

“Oh? And why not?”

Jamie smiled at her mother, her mahogany brown eyes sparkling just like Alex’s when she was happy.

“Mommy brushes my hair first mamma.”

Maggie’s lips formed an ‘o’ in understanding before she set her daughter on the sink counter.

“Alright then cub let’s brush that hair, should we braid it for tonight?”

Jamie nodded excitedly making Maggie chuckle but set to work gently pulling a brush through her daughter’s hair, hair such a dark espresso brown it was nearly black like her own, before braiding it.

“There we go all done! Now what does mommy normally do?”

Jamie pointed to the top drawer below her so Maggie opened it and watched as her daughter pointed to a bottle of body lotion. Taking it out Maggie looked it over, it was one of the special lotions Alex bought from one of the Honest Company adds she’d come across when Jamie was little and smiled seeing it was lavender scented, perfect for bedtime.

“All right arms.”

Jamie giggled as she held out her arms and Maggie began gently rubbing lotion into them.

“Legs please.”

Jamie held up her legs letting Maggie repeat the process before yawning a little making the detective smile.

“Are you getting sleepy cub?”

Jamie shook her head with a pout but let Maggie lift her up and carry her back to her bedroom before setting her on the bed.

“Well even if you’re not tired you can’t run around nakey. What pj’s do you want?”

Jamie made a humming sound like she was thinking before climbing off the bed and going to her dresser and tugging open one of the drawers before pulling out a silky navy blue button down top along with a pair of silky navy blue pants both covered in stars.

“These ones!”

Maggie smiled and helped her daughter button up the shirt.

“There we go cub all dressed, let’s go get your teeth brushed.”

Jamie nodded following Maggie back to the bathroom and climbing up on her little step stool to reach the sink. While Jamie brushed Maggie checked her phone smiling seeing a text from Alex.

_’Kara got knocked around pretty good and there’s a bunch of paperwork to do while she sunbathes so it’ll be a little longer than a couple hours, you still handling it?’_

Maggie rolled her eyes at the message before smiling wider opening her camera.

“Jamie let’s send mommy a silly picture!”

Jamie put her brush down and grinned as she face her mother revealing a white foam covered mouth making Maggie laugh a little then harder when the girl raised her hands like claws and scrunched her face in a growl long enough for the picture before falling into giggles as Maggie laughed.

“Very scary cub, mommy will love it!”

Jamie giggled again before finishing brushing her teeth flashing them at Maggie.

“All clean!”

Maggie pretended to inspect them before nodding in agreement.

“All clean! Alright now let’s go get you settled in bed.”

Jamie nodded letting Maggie lift her up and carry her to bed where she was snuggly tucked into her red and white polka dot covers with her favorite stuffed dinosaur, Sara, in her arms.

“Let’s see why should we read tonight hm?”

Jamie pointed to the book on the night making Maggie pick it up and look at the title and smile, it was a pretty beat up hardcover copy of Stellaluna.

“This one huh?”

Jamie nodded wiggling until she was comfy making Maggie smile and sit on the edge of the bed against the headboard as she started reading.

“In a warm and sultry forest far, far away there once lived a mother fruit bat and her new baby.”

Maggie smiled as she peaked at Jamie who was cuddling her orange triceratops close barely awake. She kept reading and by the end of the book Jamie was out like a light making her smile and softly kiss her daughter on the forehead.

“I love you Jamie, sleep tight.”

She set the book back on the nightstand after getting to her feet before turning on Jamie’s turtle shaped night light and turning off the light as she left the room. She settled herself into the couch ready to wait until Alex got home with a few rerun episodes of Cupcake wars and a beer. She was about halfway through the second episode and dozing off when a small sound caught her ear making her snap awake and look over her shoulder grabbing the closest thing to her that could be a weapon, even if that was Alex’s favorite vase. As soon as she looked her body relaxed and her fight or flight was replaced with worry as she found Jamie standing in the doorway with watery eyes and a wobbly lower lip.

“Mamma.”

Maggie put the vase back and went to her daughter gathering her into her arms.

“What's the matter baby girl? Are you okay?”

Jamie wrapped her arms around Maggie hiding her face in her mother's dark hair.

“Bad dream...Blankey, I want Blankey.”

Maggie looked around until she found the requested length of ladybug patterned and green fleece.

“Okay baby I’ll get it hold on.”

Jamie released her arms and watched as Maggie went to the couch and grabbed the blanket holding it for a moment before giving a soft smile.

“Come here cub.”

Jamie sniffled but walked to Maggie taking her hand and following her to the laundry room before letting Maggie lift her to sit on the dryer.

“This is a little something my mamma did for me when I was your age and had a bad dream. She’d take my favorite blanket and put it in the dryer.”

As she spoke Maggie carefully set the blanket into the empty dryer along with a dryer sheet then closed the machine turning the dial to low and a short cycle.

“Then she’d set a timer for a few minutes.”

She took her phone from her pocket and set a five minute timer smiling at Jamie as the girl watched.

“Now we wait.”

Jamie nodded cuddling Sara close. While they waited Maggie cuddled Jamie close as the girl drifted in and out of sleep until the timer went off making Maggie smile.

“And when the timer went off she’d take the blanket out,”

She took the blanket out, being sure to pull the dryer sheet off.

“Then she’d wrap me up in it all nice and warm.”

She wrapped the blanket around Jamie making the girl smile and hum contently as Maggie picked her up heading for the bedroom.

“And after I was wrapped up all nice and warm she’d tuck me back into bed,”

She tucked the covers back around her daughter.

“Kiss me on the head,”

She kissed Jamie’s forehead.

“Then sit with me until I fell asleep.”

Jamie watched as Maggie sat on the edge of the bed softly stroking her daughter’s hair watching as the girl’s eyes slowly closed and she fell back asleep. After staying a few minutes to make sure Jamie was well and grisly asleep Maggie went back to the living room plopping down on the couch once more turning on reruns of Castle as she curled up on the couch. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but she found herself being woken by a soft kiss to her temple. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Alex kneeling beside the couch.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Maggie smiled shaking her head.

“No I’m glad you did. Mmm welcome home.”

Alex chuckled a little as Maggie lazily kissed her for a long moment before pulling away.

“How’d things go?”

Maggie smiled a little more awake now.

“Good, Jamie was an angel as always until she had a bad dream and came out here crying.”

Alex’s brow furrowed but Maggie was quick to sooth it with a kiss.

“I handled it, I put her blanket in the dryer for a little bit then gave it to her and it was minutes before she was out like a light again.”

Alex smiled kissing her wife.

“Good, I’m glad to know Jamie is okay with you doing her nighttime routine. Which story did she pick?”

Maggie smiled pulling Alex, who she now noticed was wearing only a navy blue tank top and a pair of black track shorts, on top of her making the agent smile but situate herself so she wasn’t squishing Maggie.

“Stellaluna, we might want to think about getting a new copy hers is so worn it’s falling apart.”

Alex hummed like she was listening but Maggie could tell by her breathing she was falling asleep making her smile and kiss Alex on the head.

“Sleep Ally. I love you.”

Alex smiled nuzzling Maggie’s shoulder.

“Love you more Mags.”

Maggie sighed happily as her wife fell asleep on her before grabbing the remote and turning off the tv then wrapping her arms around Alex thankful she’d decided to keep the lights off as she slipped off to sleep herself.


End file.
